Love Found
by pixie4eva
Summary: Felicity Smoak never thought winning football tickets would be a life changing event. Then she met Starling City's golden boy and NFL quarterback, Oliver Queen. AU One-shot


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Found<strong>

_Someone should've warned me, _Felicity Smoak thought as she looked around, driving on her way to work._ Yeah, they really should've told me about this part when I came for the job interview._

Five years ago, Felicity moved to Starling City after graduating from M.I.T. She had quickly realized that the Queen family was as close to royalty as they could get without being an actual monarchy; their faces were everywhere, they were almost always the break room topic, and people got really excited when a member of the family so much as waved in their direction. That wasn't the problem.

Felicity worked for Queen Consolidated, the billion dollar empire the family owned. Oliver Queen, the son of CEO Robert Queen, was the NFL quarterback for the Starling City Guardians. Not only was the city football crazy, but the QC employees took supporting the team—the quarterback in particular—_very _personally. On the day of a big game, most employees wore their team jerseys and some even sprayed their faces blue and green—the team colors. And, of course, all anyone could talk about was the golden boy, Oliver. Well, golden _man _was more accurate, considering his appearance.

That still wasn't the problem, though. The problem was the events leading up to the biggest game: Starling City Guardians vs. Gotham Knights. The fans were always nearly insane with excitement, and every radio station only talked about the big event. Traffic was at a standstill on the big day, and if one more sprayed person ran past her car while screaming at the top of their lungs, she might have lost it and started yelling herself. Unfortunately, it was that time of year again, and Felicity mentally braced herself for the workday ahead.

Her best friend, Barry Allen, on the other hand, _loved _football. He was one of Oliver "The Arrow" Queen's biggest fans. Personally, Felicity didn't understand the nickname. Oliver was known for his accuracy with a football and arm strength, so why not call him Bullseye or Popeye? "The Arrow" sounded more like a Shakespearean drama adaption of Robin Hood. Maid Marian would probably be his stepmother or something.

Back to the point, Felicity couldn't _wait _for game day to be in her rearview mirror. However, there was just one small issue that was bothering her conscience: a local radio station had been counting down to a competition being held four days before the game. The prize was two tickets to the sold out game and meeting the team beforehand. Felicity wasn't interested, but Barry's birthday was coming up and he would love the opportunity. Thus, while driving to work, Felicity turned on the radio to find out the competition details. It wasn't long until the subject came up, and she turned up the volume.

"_. . . so don't go anywhere. We're about to give away the first prize. For anyone who just tuned in, we're giving away three prizes today. Three callers, one question each and a correct answer will be rewarded with an amazing prize. The questions will be labeled _A _to _C. _In no particular order, the prizes are . . . a signed copy of Quentin Lance's autobiography, who is, as I'm sure you all know, the Guardians' coach. Our second prize is a signed jersey from a current player of your choice, and our third prize is . . . drum roll please. Yes, it's two tickets to the big game, meeting the players, a signed jersey, and we just got confirmation that there will be a surprise as well before the game starts! Are you excited? I know I'm excited. Okay, let's get started. Time to listen to some music, but when we come back, the first caller to get through will pick a question. Are you ready?"_

A Bruno Mars song filled her red Mini Cooper as Felicity nervously entered the station's number on her phone, ready to dial. In the distance, she could see the stadium standing tall above the surrounding buildings, close to the waterfront. She could even see the banners of the star players peeking out above a rooftop. Okay, so the sight of Oliver Queen in his uniform could send a heart racing, and Felicity was not immune. Not that she wanted to admit it.

_Or is it called a kit? Or was that the other kind of football? _Felicity shrugged. It didn't matter anyway, since she was only going to try to get those tickets for Barry. Hopefully, the questions wouldn't be too hard. Then, as she drove past a billboard featuring a close up of Oliver, it almost felt as if his gaze was penetrating her. The intense look in his blue eyes left her slightly breathless.

_What are you looking at? _Of course, the image didn't reply. Shaking off the feelings, Felicity stared straight ahead with determination. She kept staring at the photo every morning since they put it up, and she wondered who the genius was who thought _that _billboard was a good idea. That thing was bound to cause accidents!

The song on the radio headed toward its final notes, and Felicity quickly dialed. And then she dialed again and again. She struggled to get through, and she blamed the billboard for distracting her. Unfortunately, she was too late and heard the broadcaster accept a call.

"_Congratulations on getting through! You are on the air. Please tell us your name and which question you want to answer: _A, B _or _C?"

"_Yay, I'm so excited right now! My name is Helena, and I would like . . . question_ B_, please."_

_"All right, Helena, _B _it is. What year did Quentin Lance take over as the Guardians' coach?"_

_"Um, I'm going to say . . . 2004."_

_"That is correct! This game will also be commemorating the coach's tenth year with the team. Now for your prize. You have won a signed copy of Quentin Lance's autobiography!"_

_"What? No, I want those tickets! I _need _those tickets. Give me another question! Come on, I'll take _C _this time."_

Felicity raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the radio. _Someone just became unhinged._

The broadcaster laughed uncomfortably as the call came to an abrupt end. _"Thank you for your call, Helena. We'll be in touch regarding your prize. Please stay tuned. We have a traffic rapport coming up and later we'll give away another prize."_

~A~

The rest of the morning went by slowly as she tried to do her work and listen to the radio simultaneously. She had one earphone in her left ear and the work headset in her right. She nearly gave Mr. Thomas from accounting the weather report earlier. It didn't help that her "boss" had made it his personal mission to improve team spirit. At least once every hour, he walked past the cubicles outside her small office and shouted, "Who are we going to beat?"

All of the voices responded as one. "The Knights!"

_A warning really should've been attached to this job._

It was during her lunch hour when the broadcaster finally said they were about to take the next call. Felicity had never loved listening to the radio, so the announcement was like an oasis after a long journey in the desert. _Oh, the things I do for Barry._

She immediately began dialing, and the call went through just as she took a large bite of her sandwich. Felicity nearly choked as the line opened and a woman spoke. "_Welcome to Starling Coast Radio. Please stay on the line." _

She had never chewed and swallowed so quickly before in her life. Someone else answered then and asked for her details, and then she had to wait to speak to the broadcaster.

_"Congratulations on getting through! You are on the air. What is your name, and which question would you like?"_

Suddenly feeling like a deer in the headlights, Felicity leaned over her desk to push her office door close; she didn't want anyone to eavesdrop. She had a tendency to babble, and it was bad enough that being on the radio had all the right ingredients for an embarrassing episode. She really should've thought about the possibility earlier.

"Arrow. I-I mean, my name is _Felicity_, and I want question _A _for _The Arrow._"

_And there it is_. Biting her lip to prevent anymore words from escaping, Felicity closed her eyes tightly as a blush crept up her cheeks. How many people were tuned in to the station and heard her? She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

The broadcaster gave a pleasant laugh. "You're clearly an Oliver Queen fan, so you'll be happy with this question. When is Oliver's birthday?"

The heat on her cheeks burned a little warmer. She was _not _a fan. Though thanks to the overzealous QC employees, Felicity luckily knew the answer. And if she hadn't, Google was at her fingertips. "May 16th, 1985."

_"That is correct! Congratulations, Felicity, you have won the big prize! Two tickets to the game, meeting the players, a signed team jersey and a special surprise on game day. Are you excited?" _

"Yes!" She spun her chair around with her fist raised in the air. "Yes, yes, I'm very excited. Oh, Barry is going to be ecstatic!"

_"Who's Barry?"_

"Barry's my best friend. His birthday is in two weeks, so I'm taking him with me to the game." Her eyes widened as she realized Barry might be close to a radio tuned in to the station; he was in town until after the weekend. "Uh, Barry, if you're listening . . . surprise!"

The broadcaster laughed before whistling. _"Your friend is the envy of our listeners right now. We'd all love a friend like you. He is very lucky! Congratulations again, we'll be in touch. To the rest of our listeners, remember to stay tuned, because we still have one more prize to give away later today." _

It didn't take long for Felicity's coworkers to find out about the tickets. Barely five minutes after their lunch hour was over, they started coming by her office with no sign of subtlety. Almost all of them asked if they could do anything for her—coffee, muffin, whatever she wanted—before letting her know they would gladly fill in if Barry couldn't make it. Perhaps Barry would need a bodyguard by the time Sunday night came around. And if she found out who told everyone that she had won, then they would find all of their devices overran with images suggesting they take a vow of silence.

~A~

On Thursday, Felicity stopped by the radio station to collect the vouchers, and then she headed over to the stadium to redeem them. Due to the surprise they were planning for Sunday, she had to go through a whole process to get a special clearance pass. Hers had a green star on it, while the second one was just a pass so that Barry could meet the players with her.

Her boss didn't complain that she was more than an hour late for work. He smiled and said, "We all have family emergencies from time to time."

That was the first hint that he had also heard about the tickets.

~A~

When Felicity entered her office on Friday morning, she found dozens of numbers on sticky notes all over her desk. Some of them even suggested they go for drinks after the game. Her level of irritation grew when she got a paper cut while cleaning up the mess.

Lunch time, she had to escape. However, when she returned to the office, there were more takeout meals waiting for her than sympathy casseroles after a funeral. Not only did they also have sticky notes with names and numbers on them, but someone had had the nerve to put their container near her baby. Her computer was unharmed, but anger still clouded her vision. Her sense of smell being overwhelmed only made matters worse. Gathering up all of the food, Felicity followed the maze outside her door to the center of the cubicles.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Some looked up, but others didn't. "Can I have everyone's attention, _please_?!" That did it. All eyes focused on her.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and concentrated on what she wanted to say. "I appreciate all of the kind offers, but the ticket is still _unavailable_. So if it's okay with those who bought all this food, I'm going to take it to a soup kitchen." Without another word, Felicity spun on her heel and walked to the elevators. Unfortunately, she had to pass her boss' office to get there.

"Miss Smoak, just a moment please."

_Oops, I almost left work in the middle of the day. _She hoped she appeared calm as she turned back around. "Yes?"

Her boss walked closer and stopped next to her. "It's very generous of you to think of the less fortunate, Miss Smoak. Now hurry back, we need you here!"

_Huh? _Her brows lifted, but luckily nothing else showed her surprise. "Will do, M—"

"Just one more thing," he interrupted. "If your friend can't make it to the game, remember I'd be happy to help out a friend in need."

_Not you, too! Yeah, a warning should've been mandatory. _Felicity managed a tight smile in response. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll be back shortly."

The day turned from bad to worse after she placed all the food on her car's backseat and got in behind the steering wheel. The small enclosed space quickly smelled like a combination of fish, Indian and Chinese food, with something else having a strong caramel aroma. She couldn't drop off the food fast enough.

~A~

"Barry, I know it's your birthday gift, but please stop taking pictures! Especially selfies with me without any warning." She understood that he was excited, but the energy from all the football fans was making her skin crawl. She really hoped she didn't break out in hives due to stress.

They were standing in the tunnel below the grandstand of the stadium. She really wished she could transfer the _special_ surprise to Barry, but she couldn't because she had won the tickets. The surprise was that _she_, Felicity Meghan Smoak, would do the coin toss in front of _ninety-thousand_ fans.

_I'm going to be sick. _She scratched her arm absentmindedly. _Why can't Coach Lance do it? It's in honor of his tenth year with the team, after all. _

Barry was like a kid in a candy store. A _very large _candy store. When they had entered the stadium earlier, he had turned to look at her and said, "Best . . . birthday . . . _ever_!"

At that moment, they were waiting to meet the players. Then the players would return to the locker room, Barry would be escorted to their seats, and Felicity had to wait until the players ran out onto the field. When the time for the coin toss came, she hoped they knew that she was _not _running. She was going to _walk _out there in her panda flats, short jean skirt and. . . .

_Oh no! _Felicity looked down at her shirt. It was a gift from Barry when he still thought she would catch the football fever—a Guardians team jersey with a number _7 _on it, along with the surname Queen on the back. Sure, a lot of fans were wearing the same shirt, but she felt very self-conscious about it.

"Okay, so I just have to get through the coin toss. Then— Wait, what if I drop the coin? I can't bend down or get on my knees in this skirt!"

"Just make sure you don't drop it, then," Barry replied, taking another picture of the tunnel entrance as the stadium filled with fans.

"I'll try not to," she responded drily. Pushing up her glasses on her nose, Felicity turned and began pacing. "Okay, so after that part is over, then I just have to get through sixty minutes. Easy. I can do that."

"Three hours."

She spun around quickly. "What?"

"The average game is a little more than three hours."

Felicity groaned. "I shouldn't have closed the page so quickly when I Googled it. Now I wish I'd brought a book and headphones."

"I hope you'll at least watch parts of it. It's going to be a very exciting game."

She froze as the voice came from behind her. That was definitely _not _Barry. Not only was he in front of her with his mouth ajar, but the voice was unlike anything she had heard before; it sent a shiver down her spine, had her heart racing, and butterflies began to dance in her tummy.

Felicity turned around slowly and found herself staring at a chest. Even through the Guardians jersey, she could see that he was very muscular. Her eyes traveled upward until they met a blue pair that left her breathless, and she quickly realized that she was staring at the Guardians' quarterback, Oliver Queen.

"Your billboard wasn't photoshopped." As soon as the words left her mouth, Felicity cringed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Eh . . . thank you?" Oliver sounded as confused as he looked, but then a spark ignited in his gaze. "The Arrow, right?"

"_What_?!" Felicity nearly choked on her own saliva.

He smiled. "I was in my car when you won the tickets."

For a moment, all she could do was stare at his smile. It lit up his whole face, and Felicity could feel the beginnings of a crush developing inside her. She needed a quick distraction. "Okay, so you know this is my friend, Barry."

Oliver's smiled changed to a less sincere one as Barry's arm moved past her at lightning speed. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Queen."

The two shook hands, and if Oliver squeezed harder than necessary, Barry didn't say a word. While her best friend started talking about the quarterback's statistics, Felicity took her time to check Oliver out.

_Three hours of football doesn't seem like an eternity anymore. _

Judging by the smile that reappeared on Oliver's face, he saw the blonde's thorough examination. Time passed quickly after that as they met the other players. Nonetheless, she saw him looking back over his shoulder at her when the players returned to the locker room.

When the moment came for him to lead his team out, Felicity's internal temperature control went haywire. She suddenly felt as though there was a heater beneath her skin, and she hoped she was coming down with something; the other explanation would be Oliver's appearance and charisma. His presence dominated the space. The other team's quarterback must've been feeling intimidated, not that he could show it, of course.

Not long after that, the announcer spoke about Quentin Lance's achievements, and the players stood in two lines on the field, forming a path for the coach. The roar of the fans climbed to new heights, and Felicity couldn't help but be swept up in the excitement.

Soon the time came for her to walk out onto the field, and she found herself waving at the crowds. _Wow, this is amazing. Don't fall, just put one foot in front of the other._

She had just stepped over the painted line when Oliver came jogging toward her. Her heart skipped a beat and her tummy did gymnastics flips, especially when he held his arm out to escort her to the center of the field. If possible, the fans began cheering even louder. She placed her hand where his elbow bent, and she loved the feeling of being so close to him. Their eyes met just before they stopped at the center of the field, and she reluctantly let go of his arm. Felicity knew in that moment that she was in danger. It would be so easy to fall from a crush into something much deeper.

A part of her was relieved when the coin toss was over, and she could go to her seat. Still buzzing with excitement, Barry looked almost like a paparazzo with the amount of pictures he took. Soon the game began, and Felicity kept glancing at the binoculars that Barry had brought with them.

"Do you mind?"

Barry looked down before focusing back on the field. "No, go ahead. I'll be right back. I need food."

Felicity stared at him incredulously. "How? You ate the _Mega Size Triple Monster Big Belly Burger_ before we came here?!" She needed a deep breath after that sentence.

He shrugged as he stood up and shuffled past her. "I'm hungry again. Do you want something?"

"I don't know where you put it all." Felicity began to raise the binoculars. "And no, thank you. I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to spoil your night because of my peanut allergy."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Enjoy the _view_!" He laughed as she playfully glared at him.

"If I had any popcorn with me, I would be throwing it at you right now!" She quickly became aware that the surrounding people were watching them with interested. Biting her lip, Felicity quickly raised the binoculars and realized her glasses complicated matters. She pushed them on top of her head before trying again. Oh yes, with a little adjustment, she had a wonderful view of Oliver Queen. She had no idea what was going on in the game, but she could see him perfectly.

At the end of the second quarter, heading into halftime, Barry tapped her on the shoulder. "Look! We're on the big screen!"

Startled, she stared at the screen, and then she looked back to the field. _Oh boy, Oliver Queen is watching me watching him. _The image on screen changed, and when she raised the binoculars again, Oliver looked right at her and winked. She was sure he did.

She quickly grabbed the bottled water she had with her and gulped half of it down. She really wanted to splash her face with it, but that would not end well. During the third quarter, she was fortunately distracted when a guy asked Barry if he was participating in a hotdog eating contest. No one could blame him for wondering, but the look on Barry's face was priceless.

As the end of the fourth quarter drew near, Felicity decided she needed to take her vacation time—she had to detox from the football. More importantly, Oliver Queen. Throughout the game, there were a few times that she had thought he glanced that way. It was probably just her overactive imagination. That said, judging by the excited murmurs around her, it was one of the best nights of Oliver's career. The Guardians were leading with 38–27.

It was with a mix of relief and disappointment that Felicity stood up after the final whistle blew. The night would always be etched into her mind, of that she was sure. They were halfway up the stairs leading to the exit when someone placed their hand on her arm. When she turned around, Felicity saw it was one of the security personnel.

He leaned over so she would be able to hear him. "Mr. Queen wants to know if you would like to wait for him?"

Her eyes widened and she used the time to put her glasses back in place to collect herself. Though her first thought was to say yes, she quickly thought of the consequences. She didn't want to be just another girl on Oliver's arm. Technically, she had already had that pleasure, but this was different. Felicity worked for his family. She didn't want to be the laughingstock when he appeared on glossy pages with someone else the next day.

Standing up straight, Felicity smiled and it showed a hint of sadness. "Please tell Mr. Queen that I appreciate the offer, but I can't. It's too late." Her voice nearly broke as she said the last part, because she knew this would be her only chance. "Tomorrow is a workday, so . . . I just can't."

Quickly catching up to her best friend, Barry asked what the guy wanted, and she replied that she would tell him in the car. When she did tell him, he nearly swerved in front of an oncoming vehicle.

"He asked you _out_ and you said _no_?!"

"If I didn't feel the same way, I would be offended that you sound so shocked."

"But why did you say no?"

"Because I don't do 'one night only.'" She blushed as she lowered her hands, though thankful he wouldn't be able to see it, even with streetlights lighting the interior every few seconds. "He couldn't possibly have been considering something serious. And when is the last time you saw him in a long term relationship?"

"Um . . . a couple of years ago?"

"And since then, his best friend married that woman. I would know. Last year, the women in the office threw a celebration party because she was off the market! They like Oliver as available as possible."

"Really? Did you go?"

"Barry!" She stared at him in silence for a few seconds. "Yes, I was invited. It was actually a fun night."

He started laughing, and Felicity had to grab the wheel again. "Remind me to never let you drive again."

~A~

Hours later, as the sun rose over the city, Felicity could still feel her hand on his arm and his gaze on her. She felt regret eating inside and knew she had made the wrong decision. Her mind had run away with her and hadn't even given him a chance. She wanted to go back desperately, wanted to say yes. Unfortunately, life didn't have a rewind button.

Barry didn't ask a lot of questions, though she felt his eyes on her. She was sure the sleepless night had left traces on her. He left shortly after breakfast to catch the train, but not before hugging her. The reassurance that everything would be all right meant the world to her.

At work, she braced herself for all the questions, and they certainly came from all directions. Finally, she made it to her small office, and she closed the door with a grateful sigh. It was time to put it all behind her. One night couldn't change her life irrevocably.

~A~

Nearly a month later, Felicity still struggled to forget about him. She couldn't explain it, because she barely spoke to Oliver. Nonetheless, a piece of her felt missing and it hurt. Her life was back to the same routine it was in before, though some nights she stared a moment too long at the signed team jersey. To be more specific, _his _signature.

The next day began like any other—alarm, got ready for work, dealt with traffic and went to work. Routine kept her going. However, when Felicity walked around her desk, the white envelope halfway under the keyboard was an unexpected addition. Curious, she picked it up and let her chair spin around as she sat down. She didn't recognize the handwriting, which read: _Felicity Smoak._

Opening it, the blonde tilted her head to the side as she saw the pass inside; it looked a lot like the one from the game. A note fell on her lap as she took it out of the envelope, and inside was the same handwriting.

_Miss Smoak,_

_We here at Queen Consolidated like to reward hardworking employees. We do hope you enjoy this pass to the Queen family private box at the Gambit Stadium, home of the Guardians._

_I hope to see you there._

_OQ_

Felicity stared at the words until they became unfocused before her eyes. _OQ, as in . . . Oliver Queen? _Emotion welled up inside, and she swallowed heavily. She didn't even want to know how he found out who she was and where she worked. An uncontainable laugh escaped her as a wide smile settled on her face, and she blinked away unshed tears.

_I hope to see you there. _She read that line over and over again. Wait, was he here or did someone deliver the envelope? She looked around as if that person was still there. Then she looked backed down at the pass and note. It wasn't a promotion. It was better.

She would see him again Sunday night. Or Friday night, whenever his next game was. She would probably need to read the book Barry gave her when she moved to Starling City—_Football for Dummies. _Well, to be fair, he had crossed out the "dummies" and replaced it with "geniuses."

Her mind wandered to Oliver's blue eyes, and she absentmindedly bit on the back of a red pen as she thought about his smile. The amazing feeling as they walked next to each other on the field, her hand on his arm.

Her bubble burst with a sudden knock on her door. It opened before she could say a word and none other than Oliver himself entered her office. Even with the baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, she recognized him instantly. He closed the door before removing the cap. "Hi."

"Hi." She stared at him as she slowly dropped the pen on the desk. Standing up, Felicity pushed up her glasses and self-consciously straightened her dress. "What are you doing here? Did anyone recognize you? Especially Nigel, he would be like a dog with a bone after you until he got a ticket to a game."

A light pink tinted her cheeks as she inwardly counted back from three.

His smile in response signaled the butterflies in her tummy to start racing. "I don't think anyone saw me. I waited in my dad's office until you came in." For a moment, he looked down as a serious expression appeared on his face. "As for the first question . . . I know this is going to sound strange, but I can't get you out of my mind. We're in the middle of a game when I find myself scanning faces in the stands, hoping you're there."

_His dad, the CEO. Right, almost forgot that part._ She nodded and took a step out behind her desk. She needed a moment to think about his reply to the first question. "So you watched the security feed from there, I assume." Felicity took another step closer when he nodded. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't difficult. Once I found the name of the contest winner, it just took a few more calls. But I was surprised to find out you work for my family's company. All this time . . . you were so close." This time, he took a step to erase the distance between them. "I mean it, Felicity. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. All I want is a chance to see what we could have together."

"I . . . I've been thinking about you, too. I would really like to give us a chance," she said softly. "The good news is this job has really great benefits."

His charming smile reflected in his eyes, and Oliver took her hand in his, pulling gently until she stood in front of him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." She swallowed nervously. "Just this morning, I got offered great seats to your games. But I don't know if I'm going to use them."

A frown immediately appeared on his face. "Why not?"

"I don't know that much about football." Felicity tilted her head to the side and smiled mischievously. "But I'll go if someone convinces me."

The frown disappeared as he lowered his head, gently cupping her face in his hands. "I can do that."

The moment their lips met, it felt like one chapter of her life ended and another began. Her arms circled around his neck, and his arms lowered until they wrapped around her waist. He pulled her up until she stood on her toes, holding her as close as possible. Somewhere along the way, his cap fell on the ground and one of them removed her glasses, placing them on her desk. Eventually, they pulled apart, but he kept his arms around her.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" His voice sent shivers through her.

"I'd love to."

"Italian?"

"Italian sounds . . . perfect." Then she pulled his head down until their mouths met again. She had work to do, but she wasn't eager to let go. And neither was he.

~A~

Seven months later, in the middle of the empty stadium, Oliver led her along a path of candles to the center of the field, where he had set up a romantic dinner for them. She looked around them, in awe of the scene, and she froze when she came full circle and found him down on one knee. As unshed tears filled her eyes, Felicity began whispering "yes" before he even got to the "will you marry me?" part. His smile became even brighter, and she kept saying yes between every kiss that followed.

She never thought her life would turn out the way it did. It was the start of something greater, and she would always remember that first game and every moment with him after that. Neither of them could imagine their lives without the other person anymore. They had discovered something amazing. They had found _love._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this one-shot! I hope you liked it! ~ Pixie :)<br>**


End file.
